Est
''Est links here. For the unused FE9 location, see here.'' Est (エスト, Est) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, their remakes, and Fire Emblem Gaiden. She is the youngest of the Pegasus Sisters of Medon, under Minerva. Unlike Palla and Catria, she was late to join, as she stole Mercurius first. She fell in love with the knight Abel and eventually wins over him, marrying and finally moving to Altea. She and her sisters also appear in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Est gets captured by Geyse, and her sisters follow the pirate ship to rescue her, but they lost sight of it near Sofia Port. Jesi tried to save Est, but got captured. After Cellica's party saves Jesi, they went to Geyse's fort, where Geyse was defeated, and Est was rescued. In Monshō no Nazo, Est was captured by the Akaneian forces, to force Abel to fight against Marth. She can be rescued and once again fights alongside Marth. After the war, however, she vanishes after leaving Abel. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Monshō no Nazo novel adaptation, Est is 17 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 In Fire Emblem: Kakusei, Est is the first DLC character for the Second Series DLC Pack and was illustrated by Kinu Nishimura. In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |22 |6 |7 |13 |Varies |11 |8 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Armorslayer Mercurius Gaiden Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |3 |20 |9 |5 |11 |5 |4 |12 |7 |N/A |Lance Monshō no Nazo Base Stats Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |7 |13 |11 |11 |8 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Mercurius Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |11 |16 |9 |12 |9 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |None Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |3 |19 |5 |2 |6 |12 |11 |7 |6 |8 |Lance - C |Ridersbane Mercurius Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Cain Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Cain Overall It should be noted that in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, both of Est's sisters have their growths raised significantly, while Est's growths have stayed the same. This, due to her low starting stats, usually makes her less useful than in the original. However, she still has a great deal of potential, if properly trained at an arena. Otherwise, she joins extremely late but has nice growths, and comes with a Ridersbane in a chapter where the enemy is filled with cavalry. Reclassing her to myrmidon or archer are also common choices because she has high growths fit for a swordmaster or sniper with that much higher maximum stats for speed and skill which cancels out that lower strength. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |2 |7 |13 |11 |8 |6 |8 |Lance - C |None Growth Rates |60% |80% |0% |80% |80% |70% |30% |10% Support Relationships Supports *Abel Supported by *My Unit *Minerva *Palla *Catria *Abel Fire Emblem: Kakusei Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |2 |7 |13 |11+4 |8 |6 |6 |Lightning Speed Good Growths Weak Beats Strong Luna Luck +4 | Lance - D | -- Quote Death Quote Ending Gaiden *(If both Palla and Catria are alive) I'll definitely come again! Thank you, everyone~~ No matter where she goes, Est always remains upbeat. *(If one or both are dead) Big sister(s)... Remebering the older sister(s) who had died for her sake, Est wept. Archetype Est started another trend of Fire Emblem character archetype, as a character who joins rather late in the game and with low initial stats, but should the player give the character enough attention and experience points, the character will turn out very powerful as they have very good growth rates, essentially the reverse of the Jeigan characters. List of Ests Other Ests include: *Corpul/Sharlow (FE4) *Miranda and Sara (FE5) *Sophia and Zeiss (FE6) *Nino (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Elincia (FE9) *Ena (FE9/10) *Pelleas and Kurthnaga (FE10) *Rina (TS) Etymology In the French language, Est means east, as in the cardinal direction. In both French and Latin, Est also means is. Gallery File:EstFE1.png|Est's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:EstFE2.gif|Est's portrait in Gaiden. File:estFE3.gif|Est's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:Est.png|Est's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:EstFE12.png|Est's portrait in FE12. File:Est TCG1.jpg|Est as she appears in the TCG. File:Est TCG2.jpg|Another card of Est File:White Wing Sisters Gaiden Manual.png|Est's artwork from the Gaiden Instruction Manual along with Palla and Catria. File:White wing sisters.jpg|The Whitewing Sisters in Monshō no Nazo. Est.jpg|Est as she appears in Monsho no Nazo. File:Est Complete.jpg|Est appears in the Complete. File:Peg Sisters Complete.jpg|Est along with her two sisters in the Complete. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes